fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning: Stormloop in de kloof
Een stormloop kun je vergelijken met een plotse verandering in je leven. Veel dingen zijn elementair nog hetzelfde gebleven terwijl al het andere veranderd is. Stormloop in de kloof Onder leiding van Shenzi dreven de hyena's de grote kudde wildebeesten naar de rotspaden die naar de bodem van de kloof voerden. Wild van paniek en wanhopig te ontsnappen lieten de grazers zich half glijden, half vallen tot ze de bodem van de kloof hadden bereikt. Stof dwareelde op en geloei vulde de lucht en bereikte de oren van Simba, die begon te rennen voor zijn leven. Met zijn pootjes krabbelend over de hobbelige bodem van de kloof racete hij zo snel als hij kon, een wanhopige kreet slakend. Maar zijn stemgeluid ging verloren in het kabaal dat de wildebeesten produceerden en hij besefte dat ze op hem in begonnen te lopen en dat hij op het punt stond vertrappeld te worden. Zodra hij een schriele boom in het midden van de kloof zag, aarzelde hij dan ook geen moment en klom naar boven. een seconde later renden de wildebeesten vlak onder hem voorbij. Simba voelde hoe de boom wild heen en weer zwaaide en hij schreeuwde om hulp. Plotseling gefladder deed hem opkijken. 'Zazoe, help me!' krijste hij, zich aan de schrors vastklampend. 'Je vader komt eraan', beloofde Zazoe. 'Hou vol!' Meteen vloog de tok terug naar de plaats waar Mufasa en Scar net waren aangekomen en met verwilderde ogen de kloof in keken. 'Daar, bij die boom!' wees Zazoe, in paniek met zijn vleugels klapperend. 'Ik kom eraan, Simba!' schreeuwde Mufasa voor hij zich behoedzaam, van richel naar richel, naar beneden waagde. 'O Scar, dit is verschrikkelijk!' riep Zazoe uit, geagiteerd in kringetjes vliegend. 'Wat moeten we doen? Wat moeten we doen?' Hij begon in paniek te raken en Scar gromde: 'Ik ga Mufasa helpen. Haal jij de troep erbij!' Meteen herstelde zazoe zich en ging hij op weg naar de Koningsrots. De chaos was oorverdovend en het gestamp van de hoeven verblindde Mufasa bijna toen hij steeds dichter bij de boom kwam waar zijn zoon zich nog steeds aan vastklampte. Een wildebeest botste met zijn hoorns tegen de schors en Simba schreeuwde het uit. 'Springen, Simba! Nu!' schreeuwde Mufasa boven het gestamp uit. Simba begon meteen hoop te krijgen toen hij zijn vader zag. Hij zette zich af en sprong vlak voor zijn vaders neus naar beneden, waarop Mufasa hem bij zijn nekvel pakte en met de kudde mee begon te lopen. Hij had echter nog maar een paar meters gelopen of hij botste met zijn volle gewicht tegen een wildebeest op, zodat Simba uit zijn muil tuimelde, een paar meter over de bodem doorrolde en ten slotte wegdook in een kleine kuil in het gesteente. Bevend bleef Simba zitten, terwijl hij niets anders zag dan stof en de vertrappelende poten van duizenden op hol geslagen dieren. Hij voelde tanden in zijn nekvel toen Mufasa hem uit de kuil tilde en een oud mannetjeswildebeest ging onderuit. De koning worstelde zich doorheen de massa, sprong op een richel en zette Simba daar neer. 'Pap!' schreeuwde de kleine prins toen Mufasa zijn grip op het gesteente verloor en in de massa grazers verdween. Zijn ogen flitsten heen en weer, maar hij zag niets anders dan opwaaiend stof en de nietsontziende kudde, en hoorde niets anders dan hoefgetrappel en geloei. Luid gebrul weerklonk toen Mufasa wat verderop tegen de rand op sprong en zich een weg naar boven klauwde. Meteen voelde Simba weer hoop. Zijn vader was zo sterk! Dit zou goed aflopen, dat wist hij zeker. Hijgend, beurs en bloedend hees Mufasa een voorpoot over de kloofrand, en daarna zijn kop. Ontzetting overspoelde hem toen hij Shenzi ontdekte, die hem met glinsterende ogen van triomf aankeek. Haar lip trilde en kwijl droop van haar kaken, maar ze deed niets. Toen kwam opeens Scar vanachter een rotsblok tevoorschijn. Hij liep kalm naar de rand en keek koeltjes op Mufasa neer. 'Scar!' riep de koning uit, die voelde hoe zijn poten wegslipten. 'Help me!' Scar wachtte nog een paar seconden en zette toen bliksemsnel zijn klauwen in Mufasa's voorpoot, waarop de koning het uitbrulde van de pijn. Nog steeds onbewogen bracht Scar zijn gezicht naar dat van zijn vroegere bondgenoot en zei zacht: 'Lang leve de koning.' Zijn poot schoot weg, een rake klap, slippende klauwen en luid gebrul van doodsangst toen de koning naar beneden stortte. En daarmee eindigde het heerschappij van Mufasa. Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal